Arianna's Crush
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles involving the ever illusive Ariana Dumbledore. Chapter one is Ariana's crush on Gellert Grindlewald. Chapter two is a zoo trip.
1. Ariana's Crush

**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Marauder Map Madness, and November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness my prompts were 127. Honeydukes: (Object) Chocolate Frog, and 133. Hog's Head Inn: (character) Arianna Dumbledore. For Build a Zoo I wrote for the Daddy Panda and my pairing was Arianna Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald. I hope you all enjoy Arianna's Crush.**

Arianna heard Albus talk about Gellert Grindelwald all the time, but before now she'd never actually met the older boy. She watched as the tall, statuesque blond boy walked into the living room, following her brother Albus. Albus had told her to read her book and try to stay out of trouble. She had wanted to counter back that she never actually got in trouble, but she knew he wouldn't want to hear it. Ever since their mother died Albus had gotten far too bossy. He never used to act that way to her when their parents were there.

"Who's this, Albus?" the grey-eyed blond asked, eyeing her up and down.

The way Gellert Grindelwald eyed her up made her both excited and nervous at the same time. She felt herself getting flustered, and that was usually when the bad things started to happen. It had been that way since those Muggle boys had attacked her for doing nothing more than sitting in her own backyard. She still to this day couldn't tell a soul how she did the things they claimed she did.

"She's my sister," Albus butted in before anything bad could happen. "Arianna."

"Hello, Arianna," the blond boy said in a quiet, polite tone, one that no one besides her family had ever really ever used with her. "My name is Gellert Grindelwald." He held out his hand to her. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Taking his hand, Arianna was shocked when Gellert didn't shake it like the rest of Albus's school friends did upon first meeting her, but instead bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss against the knuckles of her fingers. "It's nice to make your acquaintance as well," she whispered back, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Your brother Albus tells me you like chocolate."

She nodded eagerly, the blush growing darker on her cheeks at how eager she was to please this stranger. It was true though. Chocolate was one of her favorites. Her father used to bring her a handful of Chocolate Frog Cards from Diagon Alley when he went away for business and when Father went away, Albus took up the mantle of bringing her chocolate. He brought her anything her heart desired from Diagon Alley when he was getting his school list items. He brought her all the best from Honeydukes, too, when he went back to school. She looked up at Gellert, wondering what he was getting at.

"Do you like Chocolate Frogs?" Gellert asked, motioning to ask if he could join her on the couch.

Nodding, she moved so that there was enough room for both of them. "I do," she exclaimed excitedly. "My father and brother used to bring them home for me all the time."

Gellert smiled over at Albus and she wondered what was going on. Was she about to have a prank pulled on her or something? "You see," Gellert began slowly, "I have a handful of them that my auntie bought me but they are in that horrid milk chocolate. I prefer the dark chocolate and I was wondering if you'd like them."

Nobody ever offered her anything that they had besides her family. Of course she didn't have any friends to speak of, and was sure if she had they would share with her like this.

"I would love them," she told Gellert, the blush gracing her cheeks again.

"Here you go, then." Gellert smiled and handed over the coveted Chocolate Frog cards.

"Thank you, Gellert."

"You're welcome, Arianna. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She had smiled and nodded on that day. Little did she know that a few days later, her brothers and Gellert would get into a fight that would end with her dead on the living room floor. But for those few minutes that day, Arianna Dumbledore felt like any other little girl experiencing her first crush.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Arianna's Crush.**


	2. Ariana's Zoo Trip

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Summer Camp on Internation Wizarding School Championship.**

 **Pop Figure Collection - Sansa Stark, Dark Hair (prompt) Write about someone who is not what they seem.**

 **Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing - Ariana Dumbledore/Word Count: 1,181 words**

 **Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Credence Write about someone hiding their powers/abilities.**

 **Northern Funfair's Splash a Mod - Lizzy (character) Ariana Dumbledore**

 **Summer Bingo - 4E zoo/Word Count: 1,181 words**

 **Summer Camp - Write about overcoming a huge** **obstacle** **.**

 **I would like to thank Elizabeth for her help beta reading. I really appreciate all your help hope you all enjoyed Ariana's Zoo Trip as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Ariana heard the hushed voices of her mother and her older brother whispering as she lay awake in bed. The morning sunlight pouring over her. She wished she was like normal little girls. That she could go out and play in the yard. That she didn't have these fits of whatever they were and get in trouble. She turned on her side as the voices rose in the hall.

"She deserves to get out of the house, Albus," their mother was yelling at her older brother. "She can't be cooped up all day or she has her fits."

"You've allowed her outside?" Albus questioned their mother, a thing he'd never do if Father was still there. Father wouldn't have allowed that at all.

"She goes stir crazy just sitting inside all the time." Their mother attempted to explain away her reasons for letting Ariana outside, which made the young girl feel bad, as she tried to lead Albus away from Ariana's door. "I've been working with her on trying to keep control of herself while others are around…"

"It doesn't work like that."

Albus's outburst scared her more than those boys had. She wished that Albus wouldn't yell at Mother so. She heard a door across the hall open and Albus telling Aberforth to go back into his room. She doesn't like how Albus got so bossy once Father went away. He'd changed and wasn't the same fun brother he used to be.

"Albus, you have to listen," their mother was trying to say.

Ariana heard the tread of retreating feet and the voices became a little lower. Looking over she saw the items on her bedside table started to shake. She knew she had to calm herself down. It was what Mother's been trying to teach her to do. It's what mother has been taught since the boys attacked her in their yard.

"What did mother teach me to do?" she whispered to herself, trying to think on the words their mother used while they had their time in the garden.

"Always remember to take a deep calming breath, Ariana." Her mother's voice flowed through her memories. "Then you try to keep your composure. It will be easy."

So she sat in her bed, taking as many deep, calming breaths as she can, until the items stopped shaking. She did it. She could control herself. She wished for Mother's sake that she could run out and show Albus that Mother was right. But then she'd have to get upset enough to show that she could control herself and that in itself would defeat the purpose.

"Fine," she heard Albus say before she heard footsteps on the stairs. The conversation must have come to an end, and obviously not the one Albus wanted. He'd more than likely go and rant about it to Gellert across the street.

There was a knock at her door, and a few seconds later her mother's head popped past the open door.

"Get out of bed, Ariana," she said with a smile that lit up her whole face. "We're going to go somewhere special."

Before she could get herself more worked up about going out into the Muggle world, her mother put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what we've been working on?"

Ariana nodded, wondering if a couple of deep breaths was enough to control whatever made her have these fits. But Mother seemed so deliberately sure that it would work that Ariana got up right away. Mother would never lead her wrong. Right?

"Where are we going, Mother?" Aberforth questioned, looking past his mother to where the formidable witch is holding the hand of his little sister. "Should Ariana be out and about like she is?"

Arianna could feel her face flush a slight shade of pink. Did neither of her brothers have faith that she could control whatever was happening to her? Did no one think she could behave like a normal little girl?

"We're almost there," their mother whispered as the town center came into view. A few more minutes of walking and they were finally there. "This is it," their mother said, pointing towards the zoo. "Do you both want to go to the zoo today?"

Ariana had always wanted to go to the zoo since the first time Albus took Aberforth. They'd left her home, saying it was too dangerous to take her with them. But now was her chance to finally do something a normal little girl would do.

"Yes, Mother," she said happily, swinging their mother's hand back and forth as they stood outside the zoo. She'd always listened jealously as Albus and Aberforth talked of this magical place and she was going to see what they'd seen.

############################################################################

Everything seemed to be going well so far, which makes Kendra Dumbledore more happy than anything. Perhaps if they could convince Albus this trip had worked they could take Ariana to more places than just the zoo.

"Look at what she's doing," Kendra heard a voice from not far away. She'd allowed Ariana and Aberforth to walk a little bit ahead of her. But she was rethinking that decision at the moment—what if they were doing something bad? She rushed ahead to see a crowd of children gathered around someone. They all seemed to be clamouring towards the person.

"Ariana, Aberforth," she called, hoping to Merlin that it isn't Ariana that they were crowding around. "Ariana, Aberforth."

"Mother," Ariana said as Aberforth led her away from one of the nearby cages, "we were just looking at the big cats." She looked over towards the crowd, feeling an attack come as she did, so her mother told her to take a deep breath and put her mind elsewhere. "Can we go back and look at the tigers?"

Kendra nodded proudly as she watched her son lead her daughter back over to where they'd come from. She hadn't thought that her plan for Ariana would work out this well. But she was happy that it did.

############################################################################

Later that night, after everyone had gotten home and dinner was on the table, Albus asked Ariana how her day went. She told him all about going to the zoo and that she had been able to stop herself from having her fits all day.

"Is that so?" Albus asked, looking past her to their mother.

Ariana nodded excitedly. "It is," she said proudly. "I didn't have one fit all day, Albus. You would have been so proud."

"I am." He actually did sound proud of her, but there was also a hint of protectiveness under his pride. "You can tell me more as I wash the dinner dishes. Alright?"

Ariana nodded.

None of them knew that this was the last happy family moment they'd have. That a little over a month later, Ariana would have another one of her fits, which is underage magic showing itself and possibly the beginning of something more than that, killing their mother. Or that not too long after that, Ariana herself would end up dead. For right now, they were just a normal, happy family ending a perfect day on the perfect note.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Ariana's Zoo Trip.**


End file.
